Confident Issuses
by pyschoprincess
Summary: sakura goes college hunting with the rest of her classmate at KU. she escapes the group the play the paino. she needed some help so she got some. from the akatsuki. they try to get her into the talent show. she makes new friends but loses the old ones, something goes wrong to make her give it all up but will she? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1 having talent

Confident issues

Chapter 1 having talent

Sakura was a quiet, shy, and smart high-school-girl that nobody knew even when finals are done. Her friends only came to her for something. Today the seniors are visiting KU College. The group Sakura was in, walked by an empty music room/recording studio. She stayed behind and entered the studio. She sat on the piano bench, pulls out music, and starts to play a tune and song she been writing.

"Boy meets girl  
You were my dream my world  
But I  
Was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on  
My own  
I feel so all a lone  
I know its true  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle  
I need to be your girl."  
She stopped and erased the last line. " That's not right."  
She sat on that bench for half-an-hour, when she said "I need help. I don't know what to do."  
"Ok." Sakura whipped her head around to see five boys and one girl. "You need to sing confidently."  
The door burst open. Sasuke and Naruto shout "Sakura " Sasuke notices the akatsuki band and stops talking. But, Naruto keep right on talking, "The KU is having a talent show for scholarships. You have to have upper-classmen with you."  
Sakura paled at that. She was mumbling that she didn't a talent so she would have to get a third shift at the hospital. She glanced at Akatsuki then packed up her stuff. She fell and her bag broke. Her music scattered across the floor. Naruto and Sasuke laugh at her and walk out.  
Someone helps her pick up her music. They start to read to titles out loud.  
"Miracle, What Hurts the Most, Nice Guys Finish last, White Liar, Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep, Time Turned Fragile, Castle in the Sky, Good Morning Beautiful, Glass, and Welcome to my Life. When did you write these?"  
Sakura looked up and saw a redhead with her music. "Through out High School. Why?"  
My name is Sasori. Pien is the orange haired guy. Konan is the blue haired chick. Kisgame is the blue guy. Diedara is the guy that looks like a girl." Sakura giggles. "And Itachi is the creepy guy. What's your name?"  
"Sakura Haruno."  
They looked wide-eyed. "Your mom and dad are THE FAMOUS HARUNOS?" Diedara asked. Sakura looks down. Sakura hears the group coming back. She took back her music and ran out the door. She heard some yell "You have a talent."


	2. Chapter 2 stalking sakura

Chapter 2 Stalking Sakura

Sakura enters the music department of the college. She pulled out some music to play. It was a mix between classical and soft rock. She played Beethoven's ninth then switched to brat pack half way through. She didn't notice that there was listening to her play. She played and sang the song, then she switched back to Beethoven's ninth.

(At least the 1st movement of his ninth)

She finished Beethoven's Brat Pack. She heard something click, so she turned to see Sasori with a camera. She jumped and ran out the room leaving her music and her journal.

Sasori picks them up and goes to the Akatsuki band practice. They try Welcome to my Life. They record the songs she left.

When they're done, they give the CD to Itachi to give to Sakura. He bumps into her, he slips the CD into her pocket and asks to record her songs and they will leave her alone. She agrees politely only to get them to leave her alone and they walk to the studio. " Sakura can I have the CD in your pocket." Sakura looks in her pocket and pulls out the CD and hands it to him.

Sakura walks into the booth and puts on the headphones. Itachi plays the music they recorded. She closes her eyes and starts singing the songs she wrote. Itachi takes out the camera Sasori used and video tapes her singing.

When she done, Itachi stops filming, and Sakura leaves.

For the next month Akatsuki follow Sakura around taping randomly.


	3. Chapter 3 talent show

Chapter 3 Talent Show

The Akatsuki decided to make a huge music video for Sakura for the talent show. They put the video together, and sent an invite to Sakura.

Sakura went out to check the mail. She saw an invite to the talent show.

"_Sakura Haruno, you are invite to the talent show. Please wear semi-formal dress. The talent show will be held at 7:00 PM at KU, Friday the 17 of April. Please be present."_

Sakura put the invite in her purse and went to the hospital to work. She was there for an hour, before Shizune asked about the invite. "How do you know about the invite?"

She pointed to her invite poking out of her purse. "It's sticking out of your purse. So will you go?"

Sakura look at her, and smiled. "No. I won't. The talent show isn't important. Besides I have no talent, so why do I have to go?"

"Sakura, listen. I would love for you to be there even if it means going up against your parents. You have to fight for your talent, Sakura. If it helps, I will go with you to the talent show."

Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Shizune. "Thanks Shizune."

Sakura pov.

The night of the talent show Shizune and I showed up and took our seats. The acts were amazing. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Lee, and Kiba were in a band in the first part.

Normal pov.

The final act was the Akatsuki. Sasori, Diedara, and Itachi came on stage and said, "Tonight, we won't perform. We have a special treat. Tonight we will show a huge music video that we made for this person. She says she has no talent, but she wrote all these songs, and was in the middle of writing one when we came upon her. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Roll the tape."

The beginning of the tape had Sakura playing Beethoven's Brat pack. When the song ended, she saw herself singing in the studio and then herself doing random stuff.

At the end of the video Sakura was shocked, and just stared into space. The judges' made their decision and said, "Sakura Haruno, you have won the scholarship to KU. Please come up and claim your prize!"

Sakura was still in her seat, so Shizune gave her a push. Sakura went up on the stage and got the scholarship in a daze.


	4. Chapter 4 abuse in exchange for a reward

Chap.4 Abuse in Exchange for Friends & a Home.

Sakura woke up to someone pounding on her door. She opened it to see a fist coming at her. She didn't have time to move before the fist connected with her face. She fell backwards onto the floor. Her mom came in shouting, " You disobeyed us, Sakura. Now pack up your stuff and leave!" as she and her husband hit, kicked, slapped, and stepped on Sakura.

When Sakura entered the schoolyard. People stopped and stared at her. Her face, arms, legs, neck, and ribs were covered in bruises. Nobody knew who hit her like that and they weren't going ask either.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and Sakura flipped them over her shoulder, and put them on their butt. Sakura stared into the eyes of Naruto. She let go and went into the girls' bathroom. She then cried silently over what her parents said, and then went to class.

When the last bell rang, Sakura raced out of the building only to see the Akatsuki waiting for her. Sakura just tried to pass them. Diedara grabbed her arm and the next thing he knows, he's in a tree across the parking lot. "You guys made me get abused by MY OWN PARENTS! I won't join your band. You need to 'beggin on your knees for me.'" Sakura sang. A crowd was forming around them as she sang to them. She pushed anyone who had got close to her. Something suddenly then happened. Diedara, Sasori, Itachi started humming 'We Are Young' from their album.

"Windows down, petal to the speakers

Best clothes on fire

Turn the lights off, turn the music higher

I broke free cast away won't find me

And now you'll never brake me down, gonna brake me down.

This is all I can take so farewell, cuz you'll never gonna find me now gonna find me now.

We are young we are young we drink and we fight we are young." Sakura sang.

Sakura's phone rang. She answered it, and left. By the time the boys stopped and looked around. Sakura and the crowd were gone. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino was there.

Ino said, "You guys are idiots. Sakura came to school to escape her life at home. She gets beat like that every time her parents find out that she writes songs for them. Her parents won't be proud of her until she has more money then them and they won't let that happen. So now Sakura is suffering from what you guys did. She probably got kicked out of her house. Geez."

Ino walked away. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at them. "Wow. You guys ruined her already ruined life. We may be bad friends but we understand her. Nice." They left.

Sakura left work and called Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino but, they didn't answer their phones. So she called the number Akatsuki gave her.

"Hello?"

"This is Sakura Haruno. Can you pick me up at the hospital? My work shift is done. Please."

"Sure. I'll be there in five mins. If you need a place to stay your welcome with us for a price."

"What's the price?"

"You have to join our band."

"Fine."

Sakura heard the guy tell someone he'd pick her up. The person yelled, "Itachi is going to pick up Sakura."

A car pulled up and she put her things in the back. Sakura climbed in. she turned to Itachi "Thanx. Where do you guys live?"

"Not on Campus. We have a house close to it and it has a studio in the basement."

They drove to the house to the house. When they got there, they unloaded her stuff. Diedara came out and grabbed Sakura "I'll show you your room. It's right next to Itachi and Konan."

He led her to her room. She opened the door, and starred. It was the most beautiful EVER. The colors were different shades of green. Emeralds, mint, forest, blue green, and other greens. They went perfectly well together. She smiled and went to unpack. She received a reward for an not-her-fault problem with her parents. Friends and a home, that is her reward.


	5. Chapter 5 a whole new Sakura

I have a request for you. Please listen to the songs I give you. Thanks for support,

PyschoPrincess

Chapter 5 Whole New Sakura

Sakura woke up to the sweet smell of bacon cooking at four in the morning. She would have stayed in bed, but she smelled the bacon was to burn. She went in the kitchen and saw that nobody was watching the bacon. So she flipped the bacon. When the bacon was finished, she started making eggs, and toast. For a Saturday morning it was better than she usually experienced at her parents house. She set the table and went to wake everyone up.

She entered the fist bedroom and saw Sasori making designs for outfits. She told him to wake up the rest of the gang. They all sit down to eat.

When they were done, Sakura was on the way to the kitchen to do the dishes, when Diedara moved in front of her.

"Diedara please move."

"No. Sakura, we decided that we want to give you a make-over."

He put a blindfold on her and led through the house and up the stars. She tripped on some steps. Diedara sat her down and removed the blindfold. Sakura felt someone cut her long hair. They left the front strands alone and cut the rest mid-waist. The long strands they died purple. The rest they left alone. The purple strands stayed mid-thigh.

Then Sasori gave her some clothes and pushed her behind a curtain. The outfit was her school uniform, or what was left of it. Konan helped Sakura put it on. The skirt was just past her fingertips, the color was still blue but he added a slit that ended right before the pocket should begins, a white belt that went over the shirt. The shirt was a quarter-shelved white shirt with a loose blue tie. Her socks were thigh-high white socks with blue tops to them. Her high heels were the hottest style there was.

When she stepped out everyone stopped breathing.


	6. authors note

Dear readers,

I need some help thinking of a sixth chapter. The idea is to get Sakura hooked up with sasuke. Just trust me with it, I know what I'm doing.

Thanx,

Psychoprincess


	7. Chapter 6 deception

Chap 6 Deception

**sakura's pov.**

I'm dating Sasuke Uhicha! I have been for the past 2 weeks. I'm going to meet him after school behind the la croose field (for those of you who don't know what la crosse is, its like soccer and football combined only they use nets to catch and throw the ball).

As I'm walking to the field, I hear some kissing noises behind the bleachers. I go see who is making out.

I gasp. I see Sasuke making out with Ino. I scream "INO! HOW COULD YOU?"

I run off school property and call the house. Its starts raining as I run to the one place I know to find peace.

"hello?"

"itachi, can you pick me up? I'm at the place where we first met."


	8. Chapter 8 catching me

Chap. 8 Catching Me

*****flash back**** ****sakura's pov**** ***twelve years earlier***

_I'm hear laughing. I look out beyond the blossom of a sakura tree, at everyone my age with their parents, laughing, playing, and holding hands. I want to see what it would be like to having loving parents, older brothers or sisters. I hear a boy's laugh really loud, I whip head toward it._

_I see a little boy with spiked blue-black hair watching his older brother help a blonde boy up out of the dirt. _

_ I hear a loud blonde girl yell. I whip my five year old head toward her. She saw me in the tree._

_ She starts yelling up at me, "Hey, forhead girl why are you up in a tree. The park isn't for you to be in a tree spying on people. Go back to your parents. They don't you here since you're hiding."_

_ People started watching her yell. I climbed up branches trying to not hear her words hurt me while I start to cry. I climb up saverl branches when my foot slipped._

_I scream for help. I hear someone running to help. Just as I'm about to reach the ground I land in someone's arms. I open my eyes I didn't know i closed, to see black eyes._

_That was the first time I met Itachi and Sasuke._

_*****_end flash back*****

Itachi came in the pouring rain to help me. I hear slam his car door shut and race to the sakura tree I fell out of when I was five. He yells for me but I just climb the tree trying to escape from all the bad that been happening in my life.

I hear all the yelling, shouting, I took in my life ring in my ears. Finally I have had enough. I let go of all of it. I feel myself falling, I cry silent tears as I fall.

Like the last time I fell the this tree Itachi catches me, he just holds me bridle sytle while I start to sob. He sinks down and just sits there holding, and rubbing my back.

When the rain stops he places me in his car and we leave.


	9. sorry

Sorry there is no chap.7 it skips to chap 8

Sorry,

Pyscho Princess


	10. Chapter 9 Going through the Pain

Chapter 9 Going through the Pain

** Itachi's pov.**

Deidara came running to me yelling, "She's gone! We can't find her! Sakura, she is missing!"

I hear this, and go to the place I think she's at. I open the door to her playing a song and singing.

**sakura's pov.**

"She never slows down

She doesn't know why-

She know that when she's

All alone feels like its all

Coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long

And she fears if she cries

That first tear,

The tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain,

Stand your ground

Stand up when its all crashing down

You stand through the pain,

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain."

The pain was radaiting off me while I sang the song .

"She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself,

And the fears,

Whispering,

If she stands,

She'll fall down

She wants to be found,

The only way out is through everything

She's running from,

Want's to give up,

And lie down

So stand in the rain,

Stand your ground,

Stand up when its all crashing down,

You stand through the pain,

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain.

So stand in the rain,

Stand your ground,

Stand up when its all crashing down,

Stand through the pain,

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain,

Stand your ground,

Stand up when its all crashing down,

You stand through the pain,

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain."

I lay my head on the piano and just start to cry. After awhile I lift my head, turn to go and see every one of akatsuki looking at me. I look down and turn towards my room.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be sad, but mad. He betrayed you for your best friend and now you're the one to feel guilty. That's not how it is."

I turn towards Pein and say, "Yeah, then why did I not see it coming. I just knew it before I was a somebody now; I lost all sense of myself and everyone. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

I lock my door as soon as I'm in. I lie on my bed and cry into a great big teddy bear I got from my parents on my fifth birthday. I felt someone rub my back. I turn to see who came in my room. It was Itachi.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"I know ways to get into rooms that I won't tell you."

I cry as he holds me to him. I soon stop my ugly crying and cry softly and soon fall asleep. The last thing I remember is something kisses my head and leaves.

_o0O0o_

I don't own the song _Stand in the Rain_ or _Naruto_. But I own this fan fiction so please tell me want you think. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Sincerely, PyschoPrincess


End file.
